


【杜铁】一尊白色胸像，及其引发的一切

by Aarashikage



Category: Invicible Iron Man
Genre: Anger Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 19:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aarashikage/pseuds/Aarashikage
Summary: 久别重逢后，带着微妙嫉妒的性爱





	【杜铁】一尊白色胸像，及其引发的一切

和Victor同居必须接受（忍受？）的事物之一：他无处不在的形象。到处挂的画像只算是小意思。Tony自觉算是个自恋的人，可是就连他也做不到把自己的画像挂满斯塔克大厦的一整条走廊。 而伟大的Victor von Doom对此接受良好——甚至更进一步。Tony努力做到了不在半夜走过展览室时被Victor穿过的中世纪骑士盔甲吓到分分钟武装上战甲，也逐渐习惯了画像中毁灭博士面具后骇人的目光。这花了他一些时间来适应，但不代表Tony不爱其中一些“Victor”。比如，一尊白色的胸像。  
那是Victor的收藏中为数不多展露着他真容，而不是毁灭博士面具的一件。时至今日，Tony仍对那个面具喜欢不起来。它看起来像四五十年代三流科幻片里化妆得很失败的机器人。但Victor的面孔，Tony早已经一次又一次地坦白，真是英俊极了，并且是那种难以置信，令人怀有仰止之情的英俊。而那尊雕像的作者也许是借了皮格马利翁的手，它看起来逼真的就像是另一个即将要活过来的Victor，连左眼下面那一条小小的疤痕都带着和他本人如出一辙的性感，却又披覆着不可亵玩的纯白。  
还有什么能比这更令人兴奋？一位独裁者的塑像，冰冷坚硬，比那独裁者更不近人情。有一段时间Victor到另一个维度的宇宙去追查几件法器的下落，Tony就在拉特维尼亚的城堡里替他整理一部分数据个信息，顺便为他的新战甲做些零碎的调整。每次到厨房带能量棒和咖啡回工作间时，他总忍不住多打量那尊雕塑几眼。有一次他忍不住小声叽歪了一句“我可能是饥渴疯了，不然就是突然有了什么新性癖。”  
“抱歉，Tony。你是在和我说话吗？”Friday体贴地问。  
“Nope！”Tony端起咖啡壶，快步走回工作间，“你没听见。”  
“你需要Doom。”她果然还是听见了。  
“闭嘴吧亲爱的。”  
“我可以把联系Doom放进待办事项——”  
“我不需要！”Tony打断了她，“还有，我撤回你对这个房间的控制权，把资源都投到工作间那边去。”  
“好的，”Friday的影像对他耸耸肩，“我们工作间见。”  
Tony站在原地试探着呼唤了几次他的AI，没有回应。这下他松了口气，带着咖啡往工作间走去。这是他和Victor没有见面的第二个月，联系一直没断，但跨维度的联系总是简单到草率。Tony知道Victor还活着，他没受伤，也没有很快就会回来的迹象。没有。而这是他所知的一切。

几天后，Tony终于在路过那尊雕像时放下了咖啡。他犹豫着走向那个洁白无瑕的Victor，慢慢地向他伸出手。Tony小心翼翼的手指落在Victor眉骨上，指腹传来微凉的触感。手指慢慢划过眉心，顺着鼻梁向下，最终停在了Victor的唇上。在极静的陈列厅里，Tony甚至听得到自己的呼吸为之一滞。奇异的兴奋在胃里酝酿，释放出贯通全身的电流，让他忍不住微微颤抖。Tony温热的手掌难以自持地整个覆上了Victor的脸颊。那冷漠的雕像目不斜视，任由Tony的理智在情不由己中分崩离析——权当这是他咎由自取，Tony甚至为他的一部分幻想勃起。他的双手向后抚摸着雕像微卷的发，无形的引力把他拉近，狂跳的心脏在胸腔中颤栗。Victor，Victor，Victor……Tony的唇蹭在Victor的上，用气音呼唤他，逐渐贴上去，直到舌尖传来石料的凉。  
如果真的是Victor，那么他也应当环抱着他。他应当会用唇回应唇，用吻回应吻。他灼热的呼吸——Tony想念这个。他想念Victor的呼吸和他的交织在一起，也想念指端轻轻屈伸就能拢住的，他又粗又韧的卷发，在高潮时能抱紧能抓住的一切……Tony压抑的喘息困在喉咙里，情动之中勃起的下体碰到了陈列台。  
他太想Victor了。Tony昏头昏脑地吻着，恍惚间真的感受到有温暖的抚摸在身上游走。他的双腿直发软，但结束这一切远远要比站稳难。他再一次吻过Victor的上唇：”Victor……”他已经完全硬了，手伸向胯间吐出前液的勃起——  
一只有力的手截止了他，和他十指相扣，紧紧握了一下。Victor就在他身后，像是从春梦里走出来的情人。他在Tony之前碰到了他的阴茎，只套弄了几下就让他迎来了高潮。快感乱糟糟地在Tony脑子里乱撞。Victor咬住了他的耳朵，湿热的舌头放肆地舔过Tony的整个耳廓。比起调情，尖锐的疼痛更多昭示的是怒气，Tony的耳垂因此渗出了血。Victor仔细地舔去那些红色，把沾满Tony精液的手指探进他嘴里。  
“你玩得很开心啊，Anthony。”

Tony真的站不稳了。他半舔弄半吮吸地吃下了Victor手上的东西，扶着陈列柜平复高潮的余韵。Victor看似耐心地扶住他发软的身体，同时带着疼痛的舔舐和亲吻落在他后颈上。  
Victor的手在他不注意时闪过魔法的光。下一秒，Tony的后背就落在了柔软的床褥上。但魔法还没有结束。他的纽扣一颗颗自己解开，裤子也自己离开了他的双腿。  
“我不敢相信，你都不肯亲手脱我的衣服？！”Tony不满地嚷嚷，看着手表和袜子也最终离开了他，和其他衣物一起整整齐齐地放在了床边。Victor也出现在了床脚，脸很臭：“你先告诉我你在干什么。”他欺身压住Tony，像雄狮逼近受伤的猎物。一个恶狠狠的吻，简直像在杀人。Tony撑起上半身，不甘示弱地吻回去。Victor却在这时撤出来，顺着他的脖子细细地往下吻，一路留下火烧般疼痛发红的吻痕。  
“你在生什么气？自私鬼，自恋狂，吃醋精（Victor咬了他一口）。老天啊，那就是你自己的啊——”  
Victor吮吸Tony一边的乳头，手指往他身后的隐秘之处触碰。他的后穴紧绷着，Victor不轻不重地拍了一下他的屁股：“润滑剂。”  
Tony从枕头下摸出那个小瓶子递给他，在他的手指插进来时发出长长的呻吟。Victor试探着撑开紧绷的括约肌，试着抽插。Tony转了个身趴在床上，Victor的勃起就顶在他屁股上，而他想要那个想到发疯。胸前的挑逗引得他忍不住自己上手揉捏一边的乳头，疼痛和酥麻一波波交替袭来。Victor的汗滴在他光裸的背上，他的唇他的牙齿在Tony背上留下红得要滴出血的印记，同时手上一刻不停地操进Tony。这是有疼痛的激烈性爱。Tony在被触及敏感点时仰头发出无声的长吟，在迷蒙的泪眼中第二次射了出来。

“Victor，对我温柔点也不会怎样……”高潮让他脑袋发晕，一直徘徊在胸口的话就这样被吐露。  
“别对我提要求。”噢他果然是个独裁者不是吗？和媒体说的一样，他妈的暴君。Tony稍微睁开眼睛：“你真的不肯听我说话？”  
Victor猛地按了一下让Tony疯狂的那个点，得到了一声兴奋的惊喘：“我为什么要听？”  
“那就别听吧。”Tony翻身直视Victor的眼睛，“不用听我的，哪怕我要你现在就用你阴茎操我。我要你狠狠地干我，在这里一次一次一次地要我。现在——我要你从前面进来，操进来。”  
Victor von Doom从不听命于人，从不。但谁能拒绝这个？Victor皱起了眉：“闹够了，闭嘴吧。”  
然而Tony已经动手解开Victor的裤子，隔着内裤把他已经勃起很久的阴茎舔得更湿，嘴里闲不住地说着：“不，我是认真的。我认真的要你，要你干我，射在我里面射满我——啊，Victor，我要你，操我啊……”  
Victor把他剩下的污言秽语纳进一个吻里，抓过枕头垫在Tony后腰下，那个湿漉漉亮晶晶的笑穴暴露在Victor视线中。大部分愤怒烟消云散，仿佛它从未填满他的胸膛。在他漫长的生命中，Victor从未被美色所耽，直到Tony Stark在他的人生中横插一脚。从此Victor绝望地发现自己成个一个光听他自慰时的呻吟都会硬的一塌糊涂的色情狂 。他的自负添上了控制欲的翅膀，他的傲慢却畏怯起了愈演愈烈的独占欲。巧的是，Tony Stark本人谙熟用这些击败他的方法。  
——又或者，Victor并不是什么色情狂。他只是对Tony有着格外多的欲望。  
“只此一次。”Victor无奈的声音里带着久违的柔情，“只此一次，Tony，如你所愿。”他的阴茎早已抵到了Tony下面。Victor俯下身含住Tony的乳头慢慢地推进去。  
一点点被填满，沉甸甸的快感像一堵墙那样朝Tony倒下来，更多来自于心理。他抓着床单的手被Victor拉回到唇边，他温柔地亲吻他的每一个指节，身下毫不留情地把他操进床垫里。Victor的手带着Tony的，再一次把他的性器拢进掌中。当他随着顶入的动作抚弄Tony的性器，Tony绷紧了腰背抱住Victor的肩膀，在他耳边夹杂着气音大声地呻吟起来。

终于，Tony没法承受Victor的第三次高潮了。他给爱人来了一个绝妙的口交，咽下了他的精液。但这也是极限了。Tony撑着先洗了澡，因为Victor拒绝共浴（“不，那会让一切没完没了的。”）然后Tony一头倒在已经被清理一新的床上，很快就睡着了。  
没过多久，床另一头下陷的感觉又弄醒了他。Victor的手臂在他来得及生气之前环了上来。“我只是太想你了。”Tony听见他这么说，稍微清醒了一些。  
“当然啦。”他的嘴唇碰了碰Victor的手掌，在重新坠入睡梦前补上了一句“我也是”。


End file.
